No title yet, accepting ideas now
by caity o'keef
Summary: Modern day alanna, she and friends are writers, pg for bad language
1. Default Chapter

"I need a boy like yooooouuuuu," sang Alanna. She was listening to the radio and the Dixie Chicks were on. She continued singing, but started looking at herself in the mirror.   
She was alone in the house, because her recently adopted parents had gone off to work, and she was still on summer break. Not caring that her braids were a knot of messy hair, or that her clothes were obviously pajamas, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.   
After that she bounced out of there and flipped on the computer monitor.   
"Mercy, say that you love me. No! That's not it; he can't propose this early in the story! It all wrong, isn't it Lion!" she said talking to the cat that had jumped up beside her.   
Alanna looked at the monitor in disgust, she was on the Internet reading a story one of her friends had written. She started typing quickly down in the comment box. It was a good thing she always looked over her comments before she sent it, because she realized how mean it sounded, she couldn't post it were everyone would see; she'd be black balled for sounding so superior, people would give her unhappy smiley faces, mean ones!   
No it would be best to just write Jon himself. She instant messes aged him rite away.   
Lioness says:  
Jon, how do you like the new name, my new kitten inspired it! Well we have to talk about your new story.   
KingJon_456 says:  
Hi Allana, ya the names cool. I just got this new name, for some strange reason my computer won't let me long onto my old name, so I had to get a new on. You wouldn't believe how many King Jon's there are! Enough of my prattle, what's wrong with the story this time?  
Lioness says:  
What's always wrong with your stories Jon? Your women are so weak! I mean how many women do you know that would say yes rite off the bat for some guy who just wants to get into their pants!   
KingJon_456 says:  
I'm sure many would  
Lioness says:  
How dare you! And it is not nice of you to put our relationship in that stupid story of yours!!!!!!!!!  
KingJon_456 says:  
Just cuz the main girl is easy doesn't mean I'm talking about you.  
Lioness says:  
you SOB!! I should have let a long time before I did, George respects me so there, and he's a better writer!!!!! Besides when I said our relationship I meant that you were using our whole story except for different names!!! And it did not go to you immediately!!! I am not that big of a slut!!  
KingJon_456:  
Well allana darling I must go soon, as much as I love your criticism...  
Lioness:  
Spell my name rite for goddess's sakes!! It's A L A N N A!!!! Not ALLANA!   
"Hey Alanna, who you talking to?" George walked in, saw the look on Alanna's face and said simply, "Jon."  
"George! Do you know what he's doing? He's turning my feeling into some charade in that stupid book of his!".... I might finish might not depends on the reviews.  



	2. Alanna's Revenge

Alanna smiled wickedly and brushed her red hair from her eyes.   
"I teach you King Jon," she muttered typing furiously. Anyone looking at her at that moment would have branded her mad and sent her off to an asylum. She had recently bought herself some purple contacts, and she had been writing for many hours, so her eyes seemed to be glowing. George was hiding in their room for fear she would pounce on any living thing daring to cross her. Finally she sat back and let lose a contented sigh.   
"It's okay to come out now George." Carefully George poked his head out the door.   
"Your sure?" She grinned and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it nimbly and padded to the computer.   
"My new masterpiece. Do you like the title?" George looked in big red letters:  
The Evil Doings of King Sean  
"Alanna, darling, don't you think that's a little obvious?"  
"It damn well better be! I spent hours on this thing so that people would know that- that - OOOOOOuuuffff! Nothing is as bad as he is."  
"Okay." George knew when to leave her alone; he picked up the car keys and yelled that he going to get Chinese. As soon as he left Alanna put on her Beatles CD and cranked the volume up.   
"You know I feel all rite," she san along, how she loved her Beatles.   
"Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!" She was singing with wild abandonment dancing around the room. Finally for the first time in her life she had written an obvious snub on him. When they had first broken up he had started writing bad things about her on the Internet. He is in a serious relationship now and still wrote bad things about her. She had put up with it for over two years and had been unable to write a mean, nasty reply, but finally she had done it.   
She posted it the next morning. Immediately she got a letter for her friend Gary.  
SexyGary2000 says:  
Hey Alanna! Way to tell that ass off we're all so proud here  
Lioness says:  
Thanks:) Whose with u?  
SexyGary2000 says:  
All the guys, and my girl Natalie. Did you know he tried to hit on her?  
Lioness says:  
Pig! ~ hold up I bringing on Daine and Liam  
Dainethe_animal says:  
Yay!!!! Tell that prick off! Why in the world is Thayat dating him?  
IronLiamMan says:  
WHAT! Thayat dating JON! What the hell happened to make her want to do that::Shudders::  
Lioness says:  
Hee-hee~ Sorry guys but I have to go:(   
Dainethe_animal says:  
Why  
Lioness says:  
George is taking me to the olive garden!!!! Yay:)  
SexyGary2000:  
Bye-bye, ::mutters something like 'lucky dog' and girlfriend slaps him and says loudly GARY!::  
Lioness says:  
Ohh I miss you all so much, wish u lived closer, well bye!  
  
And with that Alanna turned her monitor off happily, the only thing problem on her mind was whether to get the spaghetti or the lasagna.  
  
Authors note: Did I spell Thayat rite? My fourth books on loan. Do you think I should write "The Evil Doings of King Sean"? I try and write more next time. Still open to names for the story.   
  



End file.
